


Surprise

by darkravenqueen



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, two dorks in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: just some cute short davenzi <3





	Surprise

Matteo’s tired.

He hung out with his friends, and they kept complaining about women and honestly, Matteo doesn’t have time for that heterosexual mess. Especially now that David’s his boyfriend. And waiting for him in the flat.

That puts Matteo in a better mood, the aspect of seeing David soon. And even more: that they have the flat to themselves; Hans is with Michi, Mia at Hanna’s and Linn is with her grandparents.

He can’t wait to put his face into the crook of David’s neck and just relax for a while, inhaling the now oh so familiar scent of his boyfriend. 

He’s in front of the door, halfway to unlocking it, as he hears it – distant music. He raises his brows before grinning slightly. Of course David’s listening to music, when isn’t he?

Quietly, he enters the flat, taking off his jacket and following the sound of music.

The door to his room is slightly ajar. He pushes it open a bit more and takes a look inside only for his breath to get stuck in his throat.

David’s eyes are closed as he dances, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration. His body seems to move with ease, each body part following the beat of the music. There is a certain elegance and easiness at the same time as he dances.

Matteo gulps and smacks his lips, not able to tear his gaze away from his boyfriend. He smiles a bit, in complete awe, as David spins and does a pirouette, one he only saw in fancy movies before.

Right now, he can’t even really believe that yes, this is his boyfriend, yes, his boyfriend is hot as fuck and yes, his boyfriend is incredibly talented. Now Matteo smiles even wider and leans against the doorframe.

The song plays its last beat and David ends in a sitting pose, his chest heaving.

And Matteo, the dork he is, starts clapping.

David opens his eyes, surprise written on his face. “Wh- Matteo! How long –“

“Long enough,” Matteo says, slightly smug and goes over to David to give him a kiss.

David seems embarrassed, using one hand to comb through his hair. “So, you liked it?”

“Duh, of course!” Matteo sits down next to him, cross-legged.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, though.” David grins and leans forward, brushing a few strands of hair out of Matteo’s face.

“Well, count me in as surprised!”

David rolls his eyes before giving him a peck on the cheek. “Now I have to think of another one.”

Matteo’s voice is soft as he answers: “You know, a kiss would really surprise me right now.”

“Idiot,” David mumbles, but leans forward to kiss him.

Matteo smiles and kisses him back, his heart fluttering.

This is everything he ever wanted and he’s never going to let it go.


End file.
